


Anniversary

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) - after series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, after series, established nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Set far into the future, after the series, when Batman and Robin are the dynamic duo helping Commissioner Gordon keeps the streets of Gotham safe. 
Robin gets more than he bargained for when he tries to capture the Riddler and Penguin before they're done celebrating their anniversary.





	

‘Be careful if we don’t catch them during the actual robbery,’ Batman warned the other two riding in the Batmobile with him. ‘You won’t like the things you see while they’re celebrating.’

Gordon nodded his head, his expression slightly green. Robin rolled his eyes, thinking the two older men to be laughably squeamish – what could the Penguin and Riddler possibly be up to that would make Batman flinch? 

‘Damn it,’ Batman growled, catching sight of the ostentatious purple and green sports car down the street and speeding away from them, recklessly weaving in and out of what little traffic was out on the night streets of Gotham. ‘We’re gonna have to chase them down.’

‘Awesome!’ Robin loved a high-speed car chase. 

‘I’m getting too old for this shit,’ Gordon complained, making sure he was properly fastened in his seat. ‘Make it quick. The ladies at Arkham are expecting a double booking any moment now.’

‘Working on it,’ Batman grumbled, shifting gears and doing his best to safely manoeuvre around the other cars and keep the car in sight. ‘They hired a good drive for this one, shit.’

‘Crap, which way did they go?’ Robin asked as they came to a stop at a 4-way intersection with the getaway car nowhere in sight. 

‘Looks like he left one of those infernal riddles,’ Gordon commented, pointing out a large green envelope that had been left out in the street. ‘Great, just what my night needed.’

Robin hopped out and grabbed the envelope, tearing it open. ‘A most famous city in the land of Oz. A more valuable treasure there never was.’

Batman cursed under his breath. ‘They stole the Sugarmint Emerald. Dammit.’

‘I don’t understand… they were in the bank. Why didn’t they just cut the middle man and steal the money?’ Robin looked to his mentor, perplexed. 

‘That emerald’s got… sentimental value to them,’ Gordon offered after a moment’s pause. ‘It, uh, technically used to belong to the Penguin when he was still, uh, less of a criminal.’

‘And just how did he rope the Riddler into helping him get it back?’ Robin was still confused. ‘I mean, what’s in it for him?’

‘He’s just helping out his favourite feathered friend, god, I still remember hearing him call him that,’ Gordon rolled his eyes. ‘They go way, back, kid. This isn’t a shocker.’

Robin rolled his eyes, not believing for a second the Riddler he knew was so selfless. ‘Whatever. So, what now? We split up and try to find them?’

Batman heaved a sigh. ‘I guess so. Be careful. They’re both a bit aggressive when you interrupt their celebrations. And uh, try to give them fair warning you’re coming in if you do find them.’

‘You don’t need to tell me twice,’ Gordon looked slightly green again as he turned for the Batmobile. ‘You still got those awesome cycle thingies?’

Batman merely nodded and strode over to the Batmobile, heading to the back to pull out the hidden Batcycles that had been built into its armour. ‘Be careful,’ he said quietly, helping Robin and then Gordon onto their cycles. ‘I mean it,’ he added sternly to Robin. The teen was reckless at best. He had half a mind to keep him by his side for this but – them all going separate ways gave them the best chance of finding the two miscreants before they hid away properly.

‘When am I not careful?’ Robin laughed merrily, taking off down one of the intersecting streets. Batman watched him go with a roll of his eyes. He hoped the kid’s happy-go-lucky attitude didn’t get him killed one day.

‘Uh, does he know?’ Gordon asked, breaking Batman free from his thoughts. ‘You know, about Nygma and Cobblepot?’

‘Who doesn’t know about them in Gotham?’ Batman shrugged. ‘I just hope he doesn’t go charging in without thinking – poor kid’s going to get himself an eyeful if he doesn’t at least knock first.’

 

-

 

Robin was very proud of himself. He had tracked the getaway car to an old abandoned warehouse in the fishing district. He was about to find a way to sneak inside when Batman appeared, looking unusually sombre under his cowl. 

‘We’re a bit late finding them,’ he said quietly. He moved to the large metal door and rapped loudly. ‘Nygma! Cobblepot! I’m coming in for you!’

‘What are you doing?’ Robin demanded, wondering if Batman had gone insane. Who the hell told criminals they were coming in to arrest them and expect them to just stay put.

‘Only if you answer my riddle!’ the Riddler’s voice filtered breathily through the door.

‘You stole the Sugarmint Emerald, I’m not an idiot,’ Batman shouted back. ‘I know what day today is. I should’ve expected it, really.’

‘It’s the first year you didn’t,’ the Penguin’s croak taunted. ‘Ten more minutes!’

‘Twenty!’ the Riddler amended, sounding oddly winded. Robin looked up at Batman, confused.

‘Ten,’ Batman allowed. ‘If you make it five, I’ll get them to let you share a cell.’

‘Now there’s a deal we can’t pass up,’ the Penguin laughed. ‘Now get away from the door you batty little voyeur. I do have my dignity.’

‘You can’t be serious,’ Robin stared as Batman backed away and beckoned for him to do the same. ‘No way! They’re going to escape!’ Without listening to Batman’s protests, he turned and wrenched the door open, freezing when he caught sight of the Riddler, leaning over Penguin’s rotund belly, very clearly attacking the larger man’s tonsils with his tongue. Robin was extremely thankful their angle towards the door didn’t afford him a view of what was transpiring behind the Penguin’s round belly. He didn’t think he couldn’t handle that. 

‘Hm, now that interruption is going to call for the plush wool blankets, too,’ the Riddler grinned menacingly as Robin back away, slamming the door shut again.

‘I told you not to,’ Batman shook his head, putting a reassuring hand on Robin’s trembling shoulder. ‘Do you not know what today is? It’s their wedding anniversary. Fifteen years, actually, now I think of it. That explains all those stolen crystals and watches this week.’

‘Wait, what? They’re what?’ Robin gaped up at his surrogate parent and mentor, effectively thrown for a loop. ‘What the hell? I didn’t know that!’

‘Huh, weird, I thought everyone knew,’ Batman shrugged. ‘He used to be mayor, you know – Cobblepot, I mean. Nygma was his chief of staff. But really, Cobblepot was totally in love with Nygma. They got together not too long after his election. But I guess, you would’ve been what two, three years old around then?’

‘And travelling with the circus,’ Robin crumbled. ‘Yeah, no shit I had no idea.’

‘Sorry, I forget sometimes you didn’t grow up here,’ Batman gave him a quick one-armed shoulder squeeze as Gordon pulled up on his cycle.

‘You found them?’ Gordon asked, dismounting. ‘Are they, uh, finishing up?’

Batman gave a hard nod. ‘I guess you were right. Robin didn’t know about them or… what they’re up to.’

‘He very rudely interrupted, too,’ the Riddler stepped out, fully dressed in his signature green three-piece, but looking more than a little dishevelled. He tossed his green bowler onto his mussed-up hair and grinned at Batman. ‘Don’t forget your end of the bargain, Batman. A shared cell, and I think your little bird’s interruption warrants a few extra perks.’

Batman sighed. ‘I’ll see what I can do.’

‘Good man,’ the Riddler grinned. He leaned into the warehouse. ‘Come on, dearest, we don’t want to be late.’

‘Only three minutes, huh? You’re losing your touch,’ Batman taunted, looking down at his watch. ‘Getting old, Nygma?’

‘That was one offer neither of us could refuse,’ Riddler shrugged. ‘One gets tired of breaking locks each and every night.’

‘Why are we standing around here chatting? The Penguin’s probably getting away!’ Robin huffed.

‘Oh calm your tone, little birdie,’ the Riddler laughed his manic laugh. ‘Oh I remember when my little bird was that feisty; you’d best control him Batman, unless you want yours to turn out like mine. I don’t think my little heart could take two such commanding feathered fiends.’

‘You’d never have eyes for anyone but me,’ the Penguin waddled out, replacing his plum top hat on his balding head with a loving grin shot to his husband. He held out his hand for the Riddler to take. ‘Ready?’

‘Oh but of course, I love a good vacation,’ the Riddler took his hand and headed towards the Batmobile. ‘But I suppose we’ll need to plan for when it’s over.’

‘Are they actually arresting themselves?’ Robin eyed the two criminals helping Batman cuff them and put them in the back of the Batmobile.

‘It’s the same thing every year, kiddo,’ Gordon shrugged. ‘They pull of a shoddy heist, get themselves caught, work out a deal with the Bat to share a cell, and then go willingly. Of course, those two together is never a good combination. They tend to escape in a few weeks, once one or both of ‘em get bored with it. You heard Nygma, they treat it like a vacation.’

‘So, they’re just going to escape again?’ Robin watched the Batmobile screech away with a frown.

‘I mean, it could be worse,’ Gordon shrugged. ‘You didn’t know them when they were younger. They were way worse. And the PDA, oh god,’ Gordon looked as though he were about to be sick. ‘But it’s OK, they’ll escape, go back to their shenanigans, get caught again, the cycle’ll continue. I mean, it could be worse. You never had to deal with that crazy Hatter dude…’

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a cumulative 8 hours' sleep over 6 days for this. You should too.


End file.
